Kari liebt Davis WTF?
by MoD366
Summary: Kari zieht zusammen mit Davis nach New York, doch irgendetwas fehlt ihr. Wird sie darauf kommen was/wer das ist? Und wird es noch rechtzeitig sein? Takari main, Taiora


Dieses... naja nicht unbedingt Meisterwerk, aber diese FF ist Cat_Eyes auf gewidmet. Sie hatte das unglaubliche "Glück", von mir eine Takari gewichtelt zu bekommen. Nunja, das ist sie.

Weder Digimon noch die Charaktere oder Songs gehören mir, alles nur ohne Nachfrage geliehen. Die namentlich erwähnten Vereine gibt es wirklich, also habe ich auch an diesen Namen keine Rechte.

Eins noch bevor es endlich los geht: Ich hoffe, meine Namensgebung verwirrt euch nicht. Ich habe in den erzählten Teilen die japanischen Originalnamen benutzt, wenn ein Charakter von jemandem redet, benutzt er die in Deutschland bekannten Namen. Da diese in der Serie auch nur als eine Art Spitznamen benutzt wurden, fand ich das angebracht.

Genug Verwirrung, jetzt geht's (endlich) los:

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

„Klasse Davis! Weiter so!", jubelte Hikari Yagami, nachdem einer ihrer Freunde, Daisuke Motomiya, ein Tor erzielte. Daisuke war Kapitän der Odaiba High Fußballmannschaft, welche gerade gegen die Erzrivalen der Shinjuku High 3:2 in Führung gegangen war.  
Zusammen mit Hikari saßen noch ihr Bruder Taichi, dessen Freundin Sora Takenouchi, Hikaris bester Freund Takeru Takaishi und dessen Bruder Yamato Ishida und beklatschten Daisukes Kopfballtor. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass die zweite Halbzeit in fünf Minuten zu Ende sein würde, was die Odaiba High nutzte, um den Strafraum dicht zu machen und auf Zeit zu spielen, um den Sieg nicht noch durch einen unnötigen Fehler zu gefährden.

Fünf Minuten später stand es fest: die Shinjuku High hat das erste Mal seit 5 Jahren gegen Odaiba verloren. Hikari hielt es nicht mehr auf ihrem Sitz. Sie sprang mit dem Schlusspfiff auf und rannte zu Daisuke auf das Spielfeld. Dieser umarmte sie und gab ihr einen langen Kuss auf den Mund.  
Auf der Tribüne verzogen zwei Personen das Gesicht. Takeru, weil er eifersüchtig auf seinen besten Freund war, sowie Taichi, welcher der Meinung war, dass Daisuke, auch wenn sich die beiden sehr ähnelten, seine kleine Schwester nicht gut genug behandeln würde. Dies versuchte er der Brünetten auch zu erklären, seit sie vor gut zwei Monaten verkündet hatte, dass sie mit Daisuke zusammen sei. Doch jedes Mal tat sie diese Anschuldigungen ab. „Davis liest mir jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ab, wie sollte er mich da schlecht behandeln?", hieß es dann immer.

Als Daisuke sich umgezogen hatte, gingen die sechs Freunde zur Feier des Sieges in ihr Lieblings-Eiscafé.  
„Davis du hast super gespielt. Erst dein verdeckter Pass zu Matsumoto zum 1:1 und dann dieser wahnsinnige Kopfball der uns den Sieg beschert hat. Ich kann gar nicht glauben, wie ich so einen coolen Freund verdient habe", schwärmte Hikari, was ihr einen Kuss ihres Freundes einbrachte.  
„Hey Leute, wisst ihr was?", fragte Daisuke daraufhin freudestrahlend in die Runde, „Ich hab ein Angebot von _Red Bull New York_ bekommen! Ein Talentscout für ihre U21-Mannschaft war heute hier und hat mich in der Kabine gefragt, ob ich nicht einen Vertrag bei ihnen unterschreiben will. Ich könnte dann gleich nach meinem Diplom dort anfangen und würde sogar eine Wohnung bezahlt bekommen."

„Das ist ja großartig Davis", gratulierte Yamato und klopfte dem Jungen auf die Schulter, „aber was ist dann mit Kari? Willst du sie wirklich nur wegen einer Fußballkarriere verlassen?" Taichi und Takeru sahen den Angesprochenen eindringlich an. Dem Blonden sah man die Hoffnung, dass seine große Liebe vielleicht wieder frei wird, ins Gesicht geschrieben, dem Braunhaarigen stand auf der Stirn „Wenn du meiner Schwester weh tust, bring ich dich um!". Doch Daisuke wusste sich aus der Situation zu befreien.  
„Ich weiß, wie ich beides unter einen Hut bekomme. Kari", er drehte sich zu ihr, „hättest du Lust, mich nach New York zu begleiten?" Hikari schaute ihn verdutzt an. Natürlich wollte sie bei ihm bleiben, aber sie konnte doch nicht spontan sagen, dass sie ihre Heimat verlässt, mitsamt all ihrer Freunde und ihrer Familie.  
„Daisuke… ich würde wirklich gern mit dir nach New York gehen, aber das kann ich jetzt nicht spontan entscheiden. Guck mal ich hab hier meine Freunde, meine Familie. Außerdem hab ich einen sicheren Arbeitsplatz bei einem Foto-Geschäft. In Amerika hätte ich nichts außer dir und ich möchte nicht von dir abhängig sein."  
„Kari du bist ein hübsches und intelligentes Mädchen, da wirst du schnell neue Freunde finden. Einen Job können wir auch für dich auftreiben, das wird kein großes Problem sein. Aber ich möchte dich nicht drängen, ich habe zwei Wochen Zeit, um mich zu entscheiden. Sag mir einfach bis dahin Bescheid."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Daisuke die Runde. Hikari blickte fast flehend zu ihrem Bruder und ihrem besten Freund, woraufhin letzterer sich zu ihr setzte und einen Arm um sie legte.  
„Kari du weißt, egal was ist, wie auch immer du dich entscheiden wirst, ich werde… ich meine natürlich **wir werden** für dich da sein, ist doch so Leute, oder?", munterte Takeru sie auf.  
„Klar Kari, TK hat Recht", pflichteten Sora und Taichi dem jungen Blonden bei. „Du weißt doch, so schnell wirst du uns nicht los", grinste Taichi. Für die Bemerkung bekam er einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf von seiner Freundin, welche ihm jedoch einen Kuss gab und mit den anderen mit lachte. Die Freunde unterhielten sich noch ein wenig weiter, scherzten und lachten, bevor die Runde sich auflöste.

Hikari und Taichi machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Die beiden Geschwister sind vor einem halben Jahr aus der elterlichen Wohnung ausgezogen, wohnen jedoch immer noch zusammen in einer Wohnung. Sie liegt günstig nahe der Odaiba High und dem Bahnhof, von welchem aus Taichi täglich zum Training fährt. Er hatte seinen Traum wahr gemacht und spielte seit seinem Abschluss in der B-Mannschaft vom FC Tokyo. Obwohl er dadurch genug verdienen würde, um die Wohnung allein zu bezahlen, besteht Hikari darauf, ihren Teil beizusteuern, indem sie neben der Schule in einem 1-Hour-Photo Geschäft arbeitet.

„Was hältst du von Davis' Vorschlag, Tai? Ich weiß, du magst es eigentlich nicht, dass ich mit ihm zusammen bin, aber du musst verstehen, ich liebe ihn halt." Daraufhin grummelte Taichi etwas Unverständliches in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, doch die Brünette scheint den Sinn dahinter verstanden zu haben, denn sie redete weiter auf ihn ein: „Stell dir doch einfach vor, unsere Rollen wären vertauscht. Sora würde ein Angebot bekommen, in Amerika zu arbeiten, sagen wir als Designerin, was ja schon lange ihr Traum ist, und du müsstest dich entscheiden, ob du mit ihr mitgehst, oder nicht… was würdest du tun?", fragte sie, wobei ihr die Antwort schon vorher klar war.

„Natürlich würde ich sie begleiten, aber guck mal, Kleines, es ist nicht die Tatsache, dass du nach Amerika möchtest, die mir auf dem Magen liegt, sondern dass du dort mit Davis hinziehen würdest. Versteh mich nicht falsch, Davis ist ein klasse Kerl, logisch, so ähnlich wie er mir ist, …" Für diese Bemerkung bekam er einen kleinen Schubser von seiner Schwester, wodurch er fast gegen einen Laternenmast geprallt wäre. „… aber ich sehe einfach nicht, dass er schon reif genug für einen solchen Schritt ist. Denk dran Kari, wenn du in Amerika erst bemerkst, dass die Beziehung doch nichts wird, dann würdest du dort feststecken, außer Davis würde dir den Rückflug nach Hause bezahlen, aber gehen wir mal vom schlimmsten Fall aus." Dabei sah er sie eindringlich an. Er wartete, bis sie ihm auch in die Augen blickte, dann fuhr er fort. „Wenn es wirklich zu einer Trennung kommen sollte, dann müsstest du den Rückflug zusammensparen, musst schlimmstenfalls vor Gericht gehen um deine Habseligkeiten zurückzubekommen und was nicht alles. Du müsstest dir eine Übergangswohnung suchen, bis du die Rückreise bezahlen kannst, was dich auch wieder viel kosten wird. Und was, wenn du keinen Job bekommst? Dann wärst du wirklich von ihm abhängig, und das möchte ich nicht, zu deinem Besten. Denk einfach nochmal darüber nach, ok?"

Während des Gespräches, welches doch eher in einen Monolog des Älteren ausgeartet ist, waren sie daheim angekommen. Sie wünschten einander eine gute Nacht und gingen in ihr jeweiliges Zimmer. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder, welcher bereits nach fünf Minuten anfing zu schnarchen, konnte Hikari nicht einschlafen. Sie spielte das Szenario, welches Taichi ihr vor Augen geführt hat, in mehreren Versionen durch und konnte einfach keinen einfachen Lösungsweg finden. So beschloss sie, in der kommenden Woche mit Takeru ebenfalls darüber zu reden, vielleicht würde er sie in die richtige Richtung weisen.

Das Gespräch mit dem besten Freund musste jedoch bis Donnerstag warten, da beide alle Hände voll zu tun hatten: Hikari hatte Verpflichtungen gegenüber der Schülerzeitung und musste Fotos für den anstehenden Abschlussball schießen und entwickeln, Takeru hatte Basketballtraining und musste für seine Mathematikprüfung lernen, da dies sein schlechtestes Fach war.

Am Donnerstag trafen sich also die beiden besten Freunde nach der Schule, um gemeinsam in den nahegelegenen Park zu gehen. Das war ihr Lieblingsplatz, wenn es etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen gab. Meistens saßen sie auf den beiden Schaukeln, die dort anzufinden waren, und redeten. Teilweise stundenlang, je nach dem, wie lange es halt dauerte.

„Also Kari", begann Takeru, sein Blick auf das Gesicht der Brünetten gerichtet, „ich glaube zu wissen, worüber du reden möchtest. Wie gesagt, ich werde hinter deiner Entscheidung stehen und dich so gut es geht unterstützen, das verspreche ich dir. Hast du dich denn schon entschieden?" Hikari senkte ihren Blick und schloss die Augen. Sie schien innerlich zu kämpfen. „Genau das ist mein Problem TK. Du weißt, wie sehr ich Davis liebe, ich hab dir damit oft genug in den Ohren gelegen." Sie lächelte. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich für solch einen Schritt wirklich bereit bin. Und ob ich meine Freunde, vor allem aber Tai und dich verlassen kann."

Bei den letzten Worten rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Der Blonde stand fast sofort vor ihr und hob ihren Kopf leicht an, um diese zu trocknen. Er konnte es noch nie sehen, wenn ein Mädchen weinte. Noch weniger mochte er es, wenn Hikari dieses Mädchen war. Er umarmte sie freundschaftlich, strich ihr über den Rücken und wisperte „Du wirst mich nie verlassen. Ebenso wenig Tai und die anderen. Ein Teil von dir wird immer bei uns sein, genauso wie ein Teil von uns immer bei dir ist. Der einzige Tipp, den ich dir geben kann, ist ‚höre auf dein Herz'. Es tut mir Leid, mehr kann ich dir nicht helfen."

Damit gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zum Abschied und verließ zügig den Park. Hikari sollte unter keinen Umständen die Tränen sehen, die ihm nun aus den Augen quollen. Sie würde sich schon richtig entscheiden, sagte er sich immer und immer wieder.

* * *

Seitdem war über ein Jahr vergangen. Hikari entschied sich, ihrer großen Liebe in die Staaten zu folgen, und hatte auch schon viele neue Freunde gefunden und arbeitete in einer Drogerie, in der auch Pass- und Portraitbilder gemacht und entwickelt wurden. Daisuke wurde schnell zum Stammspieler und wurde letzte Saison mit nur 3 Toren Rückstand Torschützenzweiter. Takeru verdient als Reporter einer Tokioer Tageszeitung sein Geld, Yamato wurde mit seiner Band weltberühmt und Taichi wurde mit seinem Verein Japanischer Meister und wurde für die nächste Saison erstmals zum Kapitän gewählt. Sora arbeitet zusammen mit Mimi, welche wieder nach Japan gezogen ist, in einem Designerstudio.

Doch so wirklich glücklich war Hikari mit ihrem neuen Leben nicht. Klar, Daisuke behandelte sie gut, aber das war auch nicht schwer, da die beiden sich nur morgens und abends für je etwa eine Stunde sahen. Irgendetwas fehlte ihr, auch wenn sie nicht sagen konnte, was genau dieses "Etwas" war. Mit ihrem Freund darüber reden konnte sie nicht, da die gemeinsame Zeit entweder beim Essen, küssen oder intimeren Situationen verstrich.

Doch auch ihr Bruder oder Takeru konnten ihr dabei nicht helfen. Beide hatten zwar eine Vermutung, doch konnten und wollten sie diese nicht mit ihr teilen, bevor es sich nicht bestätigt hatte. Doch seit Hikari angefangen hat, in ihren E-Mails von dieser Leere, die sie spürt, zu schreiben, waren Taichi und Takeru häufiger bei den Teenage Wolves - Yamatos Band - anzutreffen.

Gegen Ende des Sommers, als die neue Fußballsaison gerade in der Vorbereitung war, wurde Hikari mehr und mehr bewusst, was dieses Gefühl sein könnte, das sie verspürte. Daisuke mag noch so zärtlich sein, sie noch so sehr lieben, und sie kann sich noch so oft einreden, dass sie seine Gefühle erwidert, tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass ihr Herz seit Jahren jemand anderem gehört.

Als Hikari eines Abends im späten August von der Arbeit aufbrechen wollte, bemerkte sie das Plakat an der Litfaßsäule.

**Teenage Wolves**

DIE Newcomer Band aus Japan,  
die mit ihrer Musik die Welt  
und mit wunderbaren Rockballaden  
die Herzen der Mädchen eroberte

**Premierenkonzert in New York  
31.08. im Madison Square Garden**

Verpassen Sie nicht die Supershow  
EXKLUSIV: Zwei unbekannte Gäste angekündigt!

Voller Vorfreude darauf, Yamato wiedersehen zu können, machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Sie wollte sich umziehen und sofort zur nächsten Konzertkasse, um sich eine Karte zu sichern. Als sie jedoch den Briefkasten öffnete, fand sie einen Umschlag mit japanischem Poststempel. Da kein Absender darauf verzeichnet war, riss sie ihn neugierig auf und bekam große Augen.

Im Kuvert befanden sich 2 Karten für die erste Reihe mit anschließendem Backstage-Empfang. Ein dankbares Lächeln zeichnete sich auf ihren Lippen ab, als sie Yamato in Gedanken dafür dankte, dass er an sie gedacht hatte. Jetzt hieß es nur noch abwarten, wer die beiden Gäste sein könnten.

Am Abend kam es dann zu einer Diskussion, da Daisuke sich weigerte, sein Training für das Konzert sausen zu lassen. Die Anschuldigung, ihm wären seine alten Freunde egal, fertigte er mit der Bemerkung ab, dass Yamato das Konzert ja auch weiter in den Sommer vorverlegt hätten können, als das Training noch nicht so wichtig war.

Die Gedanken an den Disput verdrängend schlief die Brünette ein, mit dem Entschluss, die zweite Karte ihrer Kollegin Janet zu schenken, die total in Yamato verschossen war.

* * *

Am Abend des Konzertes waren Hikari und Janet bereits anderthalb Stunden vor Beginn am Madison Square Garden. Sie hatten ihn bisher nur aus der Entfernung gesehen und staunten über die enorme Größe.

„Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, wir haben Backstage-Pässe! Ich werde Yamato treffen! Kari sitzt meine Frisur noch? Nicht auszudenken, wenn Yamato mich mit zerzausten Haaren sehen würde." Die ganze Zeit ging das weiter. Hikari fragte sich auch, ob Yamato sie wiedererkennen würde, wenn er sie sieht. Sie hatte sich äußerlich stark geändert. Ihre Haare hat sie wachsen lassen, sodass sie nun fast den Po erreichten, und ihr Kleidungsstil hat sich sehr dem amerikanischen Touch angepasst.

Als das Konzert begann wurde sie augenblicklich davon überzeugt, dass der Bruder ihres besten Freundes sie sehr wohl erkannte. Noch in den Anfangsakkorden vor der ersten Strophe lächelte er in ihre Richtung und zwinkerte ihr zu, wenngleich Janet Stein und Bein schwor, dass er sie gemeint hatte.

Nachdem die letzten Töne der Zugabe verklungen sind, trat der Bandleader erneut ans Mikrophon und richtete ein paar Worte an die Menge.

„Danke New York, ihr wart ein erstklassiges Publikum! Doch einige Fans von euch werden sich gefragt haben, wo die beiden angekündigten Gäste geblieben sind. Zu Recht, denn bisher hattet ihr nur das Vergnügen, die Standardbesetzung der Band zu sehen. Kommen wir also nun zu unserem ersten Gast: mein bester Freund seit Kindertagen und Starfußballer des FC Tokyo. Applaus für Taichi Yagami!"

Der erbetene Applaus folgte auf dem Fuße, während Taichi mit hochrotem Kopf die Bühne betrat. Hikari wurde blass. Ihr Bruder war einer der Gäste? Hoffentlich fängt er nicht noch an zu singen, davon hatte sie in den letzten Jahren genug gehört. Diese Hoffnung wurde leider enttäuscht, denn der Brünette griff zum Mikro und die Band begann zu spielen.

_Taichi:  
Er geht wenn der Tag anbricht  
aufhalten kannst du ihn nicht.  
Er kann zärtlich zu dir sein,  
doch lässt er sich danach allein._

_Wenn du zusammen mit ihm bist,  
denkst du es ist schön, wie es ist.  
In dir ist so viel Platz für mehr,  
doch es gibt kein Hinterher._

_Du sagst ihm nicht was du fühlst,  
weil du ihn nicht verlieren willst.  
Du bleibst stark, du wahrst den Schein__  
und wirst doch nur seine Maitresse sein._

‚Das kann nicht sein… singt er etwa wirklich über mich? Und seit wann kann er überhaupt so gut singen? Da hab ich ja einiges verpasst. Trotzdem, woher weiß er, was in mir vor geht?' K  
omplett in Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht einmal, wie Janet sie fragte, ob das ihr Bruder sei, weil sie ja den gleichen Nachnamen hätten und ob sie die beiden nicht mal bekannt machen könne.

_Taichi:  
Du kennst ihn wie ihn keiner kennt  
und doch bleibt er dir immer fremd.  
Er nennt es Freiheit und gerecht,  
das fandest du auch erst nicht schlecht._

_Du hast dich nach ihm gesehnt,  
er hat sich schnell an dich gewöhnt._

_Du sagst ihm nicht was du fühlst,  
weil du ihn nicht verlieren willst.  
Du bleibst stark, du wahrst den Schein  
und wirst doch nur seine Maitresse sein._

_Yamato:  
Schöner Freizeitvertreib,  
doch am Ende nichts was bleibt.  
Schöner Freizeitvertreib,  
doch am Ende nichts was bleibt._

_Taichi:  
Du bleibst stark und bleibst allein.  
Du musst dich von ihm befreien._

Noch immer schockiert von dem eben Erlebten hätte sie fast die nächste Ansage von Yamato verpasst.

„So viel also zu unserem Stargast Nummer eins. Unser zweiter Gast ist nicht ganz so bekannt, zumindest nicht hier in den Staaten. Trotzdem einen herzlichen Applaus für meinen jüngeren Bruder, Takeru Takaishi!"

Auch hier gab es tosenden Beifall, hauptsächlich der weiblichen Fans, weil sie unbedingt den kleinen Bruder ihres Idols sehen wollten. Bei den Genen müsse er ja süß sein.  
Auch Takeru tapste ein wenig verlegen auf die Bühne, doch sprach mit klarer Stimme, bevor er anfing zu singen: „Kari, dieses Lied ist nur für dich."

_Takeru  
Ich bin allein, du bist nicht hier  
Ich bin allein und die Zeit steht still  
Warum bist du nicht bei mir?  
Du weißt, dass ich nichts anderes will  
Ich sitze hier und du rufst nicht an  
Du bist weit weg und suchst dein Glück  
Obwohl du mich nicht hören kannst, sag ich dir:_

_Takeru und Taichi:  
Bitte, komm zurück, komm zurück  
Bitte, komm zurück, komm zurück_

Hikari konnte nicht glauben, was Takeru dort sang. Sollte sie das jetzt so interpretieren, wie sie es gerade tat? War dies wirklich eine indirekte Liebeserklärung? Aber warum hat er nie etwas gesagt? War es ihm jetzt erst aufgefallen, oder - ihr stockte der Atem - hatte er sie vielleicht schon die ganze Zeit geliebt? Noch bevor sie nach Amerika gezogen war? Als sie ihm ständig über Daisukes Großtaten vorschwärmte? Ihm von ihrem ersten Kuss erzählte? Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich bei diesem Gedanken.

_Takeru:  
Du kannst nicht wissen, wie das ist  
Vielleicht wirst du es nie versteh'n  
Ich will nur, dass du bei mir bist  
Ich will dich endlich wieder sehn  
Ich sitze hier, ich bin allein  
Und langsam werde ich verrückt  
Ich kann nicht mehr alleine sein, oh bitte_

_Takeru und Taichi:  
Bitte, komm zurück, komm zurück...  
ich bin allein was soll ich hier bitte komm zurück zu mir  
ich liege wach bis nachts um vier bitte komm zurück, zurück zu mir_

Nach dem Lied ergriff noch einmal Yamato das Wort.  
„Ich will euch gar nicht lange aufhalten, ich weiß, ihr wollt schnell nach Hause." Dies brachte ihm zu seiner Freude Buhrufe ein, ein Zeichen, dass sein Freund und sein Bruder bei der Menge gut ankamen. „Nicht? Gut, dann haben wir noch ein Stück für euch. Alle, die ein Feuerzeug haben, halten dies am besten schon einmal bereit, die, die keins haben, können sich eins leihen oder einfach so die Hand heben und im Takt mitbewegen."

Nach diesen Worten begaben sich Yamato, Taichi und Takeru an die Mikros und begannen a capella zu singen.

_Yamato, Taichi & Takeru:  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

_I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat and sleep and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
(wishing every show was the last show)  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
(glad to hear you're coming)  
Suddenly I feel all right  
(and suddenly its gonna be)  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight_

_Tonight the  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

_Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How can anyone be so lonely  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only  
(still I'm thinking about you only)  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
(think I'm going crazy)  
But it's gonna be alright  
(you'll soon be changing everything)  
Everything will be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight_

_Tonight the  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

_So I'll be there when you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive  
And when you take me in your arms  
And hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight_

_Tonight the  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

Während des Liedes konnte Hikari nicht anders, als Takeru anzusehen, welcher auch nur sie ansah. Ihr Kopf war vollkommen leer, keine unnötigen Bewegungen, keine Gedanken, sie ließ einfach das Lied und vor allem Takerus Stimme auf sich einwirken.

Mit dem Ende des Liedes konnte sie nicht anders, als zum Rand der Bühne zu gehen und sah dort bereits Takeru hocken, welcher ihr eine helfende Hand reichte. Mit seiner Hilfe erklomm sie die Bühne und umarmte als erstes ihren besten Freund, ihren Bruder und schließlich dessen besten Freund. Letzterem entwand sie bei der Umarmung das Mikrophon und wandte sich Takeru zu. Mit der Stimme eines Engels - nach Takerus Aussage - begann sie zu singen.

_Hikari:  
This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
You know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
You know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Beim Singen flossen die Tränen und sie war bemüht, ihre Stimme kräftig zu halten, damit man sie auch hören konnte. Auch Takeru bekam feuchte Augen, auch wenn er versuchte, es zu unterdrücken. Letztendlich nahm er das Lied wörtlich und umarmte sie. Er umarmte sie und wollte sie nie im Leben wieder los lassen. Dann folgte ein Kuss, wie keiner der beiden ihn je erlebt hatte. So voller Emotionen und zurückgehaltener Gefühle, dass die Zeit still zu stehen schien.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

So liebe Leute... das ist es, was ich auf die Beine bekommen habe. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und vor allem Cat_Eyes, für sie ist die FF schließlich^^  
Wenn ihr Fehler gefunden habt, könnt ihr die gerne behalten, oder mir in Form eines Kommis zurückgeben.  
Wem das Ende zu abrupt war, der sagt mir das bitte ebenfalls, dann überlege ich mir unter Umständen noch einen Epilog.


End file.
